


Curls

by Drhair76



Series: {Love Quotes} [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Insecure Annabeth, POV Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Percy is not an idiot, They both deserve the world, i can't really give them that so this will have to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "Did you know what I thought about you the very first time I saw you?"Or, Annabeth doesn't think she looks good with her hair down and Percy explains his view.





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> The Quote: It was rather beautiful: the way he  
> put her insecurities to  
> sleep.  
> The way he dove into her eyes and starved  
> all the fears  
> and tasted all the  
> dreams she kept  
> coiled beneath her  
> bones.  
> -Cristopher Poindexter

Annabeth huffed as she retied her hair. She's tried putting it into five different styles but each one looked worse than the last. Her curls were just impossibly stubborn, and unwilling to cooperate. She yanked her ponytail holder out and glared at the mirror. It was at times like this that she wished her hair was more like Piper's or Rachel. They never had to try, sometimes purposely making it messy and it still looked amazing.

If she had the time, she would go to Piper and ask how she did it but Percy was supposed to be here in-suddenly there was a knock at her door. Annabeth cursed under her breath.

 

"Come in!" She yelled.

 

She pulled her hair into a loose bun like normal and sighed.

 

"Annabeth?" Percy called, peeking into the bathroom. "You ready?"

 

Of course her boyfriend's hair was adorably mussed, despite her knowing that he never does anything special to it. Usually she would just put in into a ponytail and throw a cap on but Percy's seen Annabeth at her worst, so she trusted him with this.

 

"My hair isn't working." She muttered, her eyes not leaving the bathroom mirror. In the reflection she could see Percy frown and step closer to her, so he could also see her in the mirror.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you see this?" She sighed, throwing an exasperated hand up to her tangled curls.

"Yeah." Percy nodded. "I do."

 

Annabeth tried to quell the spontaneous feeling of hurt at her boyfriend's agreement. While she definitely wasn't fishing for compliments and she would never want him to lie to her, it still stung that he saw herself the way she did.

 

Annabeth was pulled out of her thoughts by her boyfriend's hands on her shoulders. "Do you know what I thought about you the very first time I saw you?" He asked, his voice had adopted a slightly serious yet underlyingly adoring tone that made Annabeth's heart flutter.

  
Gods, that was so long ago. Annabeth couldn't even remember was she first thought about seeing Percy. Other than how dorky he looked when he drooled as he slept.

 

Annabeth shook her head no.

"I thought you looked like a princess." He admitted with a red faced smile. " Your hair is beautiful. Maybe it's not Piper's or Renya's or even Drew's. But I don't want them. I just want you and your beautiful curls." Percy finished by pressing a kiss to the top of Annabeth's hair and she could feel warmth shoot through her.

What had she done to be blessed with such an amazing seaweed brain?

She turned and met his eyes with a blushing smile. She went on her tiptoes and they shared a sweet kiss. When they pulled away she pressed her forehead against his chest to hide her lovesick smile.

 

"When did you get so good at using your words?" She asked. A laugh rumbled through his chest and Annabeth's hidden smile grew.

 

"Probably since I started dating you Wise girl." Percy admitted, making Annabeth laugh. She lifted her head from his chest and Percy intertwined their hands.

"Come on." He grinned. "I want to show off my beautiful girlfriend and her lovely curls."

 

Annabeth looked back to the mirror and took out her hair one last time. She figured she could leave it down today.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think you've seen this before it's probably because you have. I'm re editing and posting the PJO love quotes series with a new format just so it's easier for people to read and easier for me to update.


End file.
